My invention relates to a procedure for preparation of a new phenylacetic acid derivative or, to be more specific, a zinc compound of 2-(2,6-dichloroaniline)-phenylacetic acid. This new compound is represented by the formula(I) ##STR2##
The compound, 2-(2,6-dichloroaniline phenylacetic acid, is known for its anti-inflammatory and anti-rheumatic properties and is generally administered in the form of its sodium salt, which enables it to be dissolved, since the acid as such is practically insoluble in water.
On the other hand zinc is known as a trace element which can be used both for the treatment of gastric and duodenal ulcers and for protection of the corresponding mucous membranes against aggressive agents and also in rheumatoid arthritis (European Patent No. 88500109.9 and Spanish Patent No. 488,563).
However, there have been no reports to date of derivative compounds which would permit the administration of both zinc and 2-(2,6-dichloroaniline)-phenylacetic acid in a single dose with beneficial results. This would, moreover, avoid the administration of other ions which are either unnecessary for reaching the required therapeutic activity or may have some other kind of undesired activity.